User talk:Cleoisamazing
Roses are Red... Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:45, August 24, 2012 Welcome to the wiki! Kepa5842 (talk) 12:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for commenting! :) It's appreciated. Cleoisamazing (talk) 15:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) The picture of Deuce and Cleo is actually from the mexican cartoon network website. They have games and pictures there. Ohhh, thank you. I was wondering about that. -.- I hope it goes american soon because I would LOVE to see what the webisode is about. :3 Oh my Ra! This is the best day of my life! -Cleo De Nile, Nefera Again 04:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ghouls Rule Chat area! :D Added 8/27/2012 Hey, since we're all SUPER excited about Ghouls rule's dvd release, so I thought "Why not make a chat area?! :D" So chat about anything Ghouls Rule. :3HAVE FUN! xD -Cleoisamazing Oh my Ra! This is the best day of my life! -Cleo De Nile, Nefera Again 23:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Drawing progress Ok, I'll scan my image when its done but I'll make it as pretty as possible. :3Trust me. :3 It may not be as good but I tried. :3 For a first image posted that is... Thanks for having my back, Cleoisamazing! I appreciate your support once again! ----Braydenrules Welcome again. :3 Like I said, I snap at people when they bully or cyberbully. xD -Cleoisamazing Hello! Another Cleo and Cleuce fan? Happiness! Princess Juliet Capulet (talk) 13:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) HI Ello.. my birthday is close to yours :) CD1015 (talk) 02:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) hello im naynoo555 im just asking a question can you change your voice to draculaura? Naynoo555 (talk) 07:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 YAY! Lol join my chat :P CD1015 (talk) 02:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl it's MHRULES! You asked about the chat party and just to let you know, We were planing it like 3 months ago. -XoXo is the host and it was a Habbey party but for now we're not sure yet.If they kissed we will have the party for ghouls rule dont worry you didnt miss it! I'll try and ask Toni (A.K.A -XoXo) if we are still having it.MHRULES (talk) 14:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) No prob! only a week left! MHRULES (talk) 13:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you gettin ghouls rule on DVD? Because I'm getting it. Just to let you know you'll surprised with cleo and deuce! ;)MHRULES (talk) 13:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Now I didn't wacth the link people keep posting BUT, I saw that blog that spoiled the ENTIRE thing and it said that cleo and deuce are going to............ well um you get it? I'll leave that to you I don't want to spoil it for you honestly I was SHOCKED! Reply to me if you want to know. MHRULES (talk) 02:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Just think what is the one thing that you DON'T want them to do? You get me? BTW the 12 dots I put there was just random :D UGH IKR?!!! Im just a spazzed as you are! >:/ My face was like this when I seen the post: O_O I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs wooden club and pan* THIS ENDS NOW!!!! Btw are you going to watch the link or TRY to get the dvd? If you cant get it maybe we can watch it together? * goes into corner, rocks back and forth* I dont think it will air on tv because i was checking my tv guide all week and going to monday and tuesday. Its stuoid that they cant air it for people who cant get the dvd. For you. http://www.sockshare.com/file/42F19826A0B070A7 Princess Juliet Capulet (talk) 06:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I left you the GR link. Hopefully you have watched the movie? Am I correct? Princess Juliet Capulet (talk) 17:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ!!!!! LOL to jacksons derpy face isint that when clair kissed him but LOLZ!!! LOL Lol to the photo of jackson gone derpy haha isint that when clair kissed him Allijah1022 (talk) 09:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 09:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) HEY! I watched the movie it was AWESOME SAUCE!!!!!! :) I liked the dance sequance at the end! AWESOME! Sorry I couldn't talk page you after I watched it because I had to get off. :)MHRULES (talk) 18:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I was ticked too! >:/ i WAscracking up at Nefera when she imataited duece DUDE! lol Cleo at the end buh bye! :) I watched the movie yesterday oh and cleoisamazing are you sad that cleo and deuce broke up im so sorry but they got back together.Jacksons swag at clair LOL!!.My fave line of nefera"Imaginary Nefera here"Allijah1022 (talk) 08:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 08:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) YOU THERE! Hey... quick intro. I'm Ur1Ghoul, and you are awesome. Yeah, Cleo's family got OWNED. We need to chat sometime to get all the Cleuce squeeing out. Friends? Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 17:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey ghoul! Great news saw a new DVD for Friday night Frights! :O P.S. cleo looks AWESOME with green hair! :) Umm Hi Hi its me allijah1022 and thanks for defending me from that mean anon Can we be friends?i think i dont have friends here. Oh and again nice fanfic!! Allijah1022 (talk) 09:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 09:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) hi cleoisamazing! you rule your so nice you stick up for people when they are getting cyberbullied :) -robeccabiggestfanRobeccabiggestfan (talk) 14:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi how many nintendo things do you have cuz i have a blue 3ds my brother has the dsi xl and my sister a ds lite and we have a wii that we never used for awhile Allijah1022 (talk) 10:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 10:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Roses are red, violets are blue, Cleuce is amazing, and so are you! Hello, fellow Cleuce shipper! :) 16:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) i agree with you- cleo is amazing!Robeccabiggestfan (talk) 13:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) My fanfiction. Yes, The Lovers of Egypt and Greece is in planning. I'll let you know when I have the first few chapters up. :) Princess Juliet Capulet (talk) 10:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :^_^ Princess Juliet Capulet (talk) 17:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the message! you said to leave you a shout so i did! your a nice person :) when it comes to cyberbullying of course.Robeccasteamfan (talk) 18:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah about dork diaries. I LUV her books she is halarious! I read the lastest book Called Tales of an Ice Princess and in the back of the book it has a sneak peek of he new book coming out. I wish they had movie about dork diaries. I also like Diary of a wimpy kid too. He's funny too. Sorry I forgot to add my signature on the last post! :D MHRULES (talk) 00:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to add my signature on the las post LOL :DMHRULES (talk) 00:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I tried drawing niki from DD it's kinda hard for me because it's slight animie and DOAWK is a little bit bit better but it's still a tiny bit hard for me :D And thanks again for the Abbey drawing! what is another idea of an webisode or special?MHRULES (talk) 13:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Finally found the stupid button!!!!!!! I'm new to wikia if you haven't noticed. :) So I just love like your posts!!!!! I was uh thinking you could like uh maybe like be a guide and help me out. This site is super confusing. So what do you say. (i asked u 4 a abbey pic b4) A.V.4Life (talk) 22:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC)A.V.4Life or just A.V. So Cleo I was thinking since u seem nice and ur posts are funee! u could help me with wikia. i'm new. :) so wat do u say? 22:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC)A.V.4Life or just A.V. (p.s. i asked 4 a abbey pic) sorry bout the double thing didn't know the 1st 1 went through :I heh heh 22:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC)A.V.4Life Thanks ! IN ABBEY VOICE:and that can be aranged......... Thx fur BEIN so nice! UR REALLY AWESOM! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 23:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) PS I SPELL NOTIN RIGHT! Thanx! :0 :0 :) :p ;0 ;) (random) A.V.4Life (talk) 10:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) A.V. u there I'm gonna do research 4 new blog lagoona 2 check back at 6 A.V.4Life (talk) 15:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC)a.v. So Cleo quick question how do you those those info boxes like the 1 at the top of this page on to a page like mine. how'd u get them there?A.V.4Life (talk) 19:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC)A.V. Couple Pages I'm sorry, but I don't quite get the purpose of your mesage? Do you want permission to update yourself, advice, or do you want me to do it? The first you already have, the second I can give, but if it's the third, I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work for this wiki still planned and the couple pages are at the bottom of that list. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Apologies, I somehow missed your congrats to my adminship. Sorry to hear you didn't get yours - are the demands you are lacking still easily to solve so you can get Webkinz adminship soon or is it out of the question for now? Parrotbeak (talk) 17:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) OMG!Deuce and Cleoare in COF! AAHHH!!!!! The trailer is out!MHRULES (talk) 17:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OMGGGG Oh My Ra! You have the same birthday as my Dad!!!!Allijah1022 (talk) 13:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 13:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) I wanted to tell you because I known that if Cleuce is not in COF you would cry! :( I swear that Jinafire is jealous of Clawdeen... O.o i-it's just her face when she saw her O_o MHRULES (talk) 14:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O LOL that looks soo true!!!! I cracked up because at the end of the trailer, and they showed cleuce posing I died at Deuce's face when he was holding Cleo and his face just look like he saying: HELLO DAH-LING! xDD!! MHRULES (talk) 14:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't answer back earlier... STUPID LAPTOP!!! -__- But yeah it does looks like she's saying that! xD!! But Deuce had me rolling! when they showed like Clawdeen, Frankie, Jina, and skellita and abbey and then they showed Cleuce and then Dlawd. OMG when I paused at the part when they showed cleuce I just Totally lost it!! xDD!! MHRULES (talk) 21:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah the part I meant with Cleuce was this: That made me fall out!! MHRULES (talk) 21:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Awwww your lucky because i want to edit stuff but where ever I look, everything is spelled right and stuff! LOL xD! And whats your account name on Fan Fics cuz I want to look for the script? AHahaha Deuce is soo crazy! MHRULES (talk) 02:18, November 15, 2012 (UTC)